disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Pines's Lake Gravity Falls Adventure
Stan Pines's Lake Gravity Falls Adventure is a river rapids ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom. Ride Summary Queue Riders are greated by a large shack-like building. Above the entrance is a clearly handmade sign saying 'Stan Pines's's Lake Gravity Falls Raft Adventure Thing!'. Riders walk through the enterance and wind through the shack before coming back outside to the boarding area. Ride Riders enter a 6-seater circle raft and calmly float down the lake. Grunkle Stan is heard over a speaker inside the raft welcoming guests, before he is cut off by feedback. He starts angrily shouting over the feedback about how his hearing aid hurts. The feedback goes away and Stan once again welcomes guests to his "Magical Lake Gravity Falls Rafting Adventure Thing." which he describes as a "calm voyage down the Gravity Falls lake". He tells them absolutely nothing can go wrong. Just then the raft passes by a giant lake monster. Stan then says "That-that was no monster. It was, uh, a co-worker. A really fat co-worker. Once again, this is safe. I most likely have a rafting permit." Then riders go through a dark cave. After floating in the dark for a few seconds, a loud growl is heard and riders slide down a steep 20-foot waterfall. Riders calmly float out of the cave as Stan comes back on the speaker and says "What do you know, I don't have a permit. But it's okay, because as long as we stay on-course, nothing can go wrong!". Riders are greeted by Dipper, who is standing on a ledge next to the river. Dipper screams "You are going off course!" and riders make a sharp left turn down a wild river. Riders are going fast, with the water throwing them in all directions. They slow down and come to a sign. The sign says that the "Incredibly Calm River" is to the right, and the "Inconveniently Insane River" is to the left. Riders head right and, just before they can pass the sign, the head of the lake monster comes out of the water. The head blocks their way and they are sent left down another rapids-river. After a minute of rapid waters, Mabel is heard saying "Don't worry, we will pull you back to the path using this convenient conveyor belt!". Riders then reach a lift hill going up 50-feet. Mabel is seen cranking a wheel which works the conveyor. Once riders reach the 50-foot peak of the hill, they are dropped down into a calm river. But then, the growl of the monster is heard again. The raft passes Dipper and Mabel. Dipper says "Mabel, there is a GIANT LAKE MONSTER AHEAD! WE HAVE TO TURN THE RIDERS AROUND!". Mabel cries "I'M SORRY ALL OF THE SINGLE RIDERS DIE ALONE!" Riders then ride down another wild rapids-river for 1 minute 30 seconds into a cave. Riders slow down and turn left where the entire 30-foot tall lake monster is seen. It growls and tries to attack riders with it's teeth. Just before it destory's riders's rafts, Dipper is heard saying "I figured out an escape plan! EVERYBODY HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!!!!". Mabel is heard screaming as riders drop 40-feet out of the cave down a waterfall, barely avoiding the lake monster, landing in the lake. Riders calmly float down the lake. They encounter Dipper and Mabel. Mabel says "We did it you safe!" Dipper says "We all learned today never to trust Stan!" They both wave and say "Goodbye everyone!" as riders pass the two. They float towards to boarding area as Stan says "Thank you for joining me on our Lake Gravity Falls rapids thingy. I hope you had a relaxing tour down the scenic river. Please visit again soon and tell your friends. There is also a gift shop. GO TO THE GIFT SHOP!". Riders then exit the raft. Mechanics Dipper, Mabel and the lake monster are animatronics. The ride is outdoors, except for the cave sections, which are indoors. When riders are walking through the queue, the shack section, Stan can be seen talking into a microphone behind glass in a small room. Stan is an animatronic here. He is heard greeting riders who are boarding the rafts. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt, Handlebar, Handrail * This ride, as well as all of the other attractions in the area, take place in summer 2013, a year after the show takes place. Dipper and Mabel have returned to Gravity Falls for the summer, and so have Stan and Ford, with Stan resuming his position as runner of the shack along with Soos, but since Soos is now the official Mr. Mystery, Stan is now Mr. Mystery II: The Sequel. * Time: 7 minutes * Fastpass and Single Rider available.